1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory, a writing method thereof and a reading method thereof, and more particularly to a phase change memory, a writing method thereof and a reading method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, varied memories are invented. For example, flash memories, magnetic core memories or phase change memories (PCM) are used in electronic devices.
Phase change memory is a type of non-volatile random-access memory. The material of the PCM maybe, Ge2Sb2Te5 (GST), or GeTe—Sb2Te3. The material of the PCM can be switched between a crystalline state and an amorphous state for storing digital data.